In love with a criminal continuation
by JERSEYLOVER54
Summary: a continuation of In love with a criminal by troyellalover96


A continuation of In Love with a Criminal

Previously

**One Year Later..**

We were all gathered in the living room. Troy with Jeremy over by the tree and Sharpay with me sitting on the couch searching for decorations. When Troy got out of the hospital we soon told Jeremy the news and he was thrilled to have Troy for his dad. I helped Troy with his problems and so did the police, a few months after everything was cleared. Troy decided to ask me to marry him and of course I said yes, we moved into our own two bedroom apartment. My parents helped us out with money until we both found decent jobs. Everything was imperfect, but in our case that was perfect enough. It was December, close to Christmas and we were preparing our apartment for it. Troy and Jeremy were decorating the tree while laughing and smiling. Everything seemed well with us, for the moment at least. That was fine for this moment is all we have right now.

"Is it pwetty mommy?" Jeremy ran into my arms.

"Very pretty baby." I lifted him into my lap.

"It looks great." Sharpay smiled.

"We do good." Troy smirked and walked over to me and Jeremy. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Eww." Jeremy giggled.

"I hear that Jer." Sharpay laughed and took him in her lap.

"Shut up you two." I laughed along.

"Jealous, that's all." Troy pulled me up, sat down and sat me in his lap.

"Nah, I got my man Jer for me." she hugged him tightly.

"Auntie Sharpway!" he kissed her cheek.

We all laughed and finished putting up our decorations. Then went out in the snow and had fun with each other as a family. I couldn't ask for anything more than them three. They were my all, my imperfect family with many issues but they were mine. I loved them all desperately. Nothing and no one could ever change that.

Now

Gabriella POV~

It been a week since Christmas. Troy and Jeremy are at Men's Wearhouse getting their tuxes, while me and Shar trying on dresses for the wedding in 2 month. I come out of the dressing room wearing a nice wedding dress. Shar mouth drops to the ground.

"Girl you look so sexy in that dress Troy will faint when he see you." she replies.

Picture are on profile

We finished getting the dresses and walked to the car. we went to Sharpay apartment to drop off the dresses and than to Troy and I apartment. We walk in to see Troy and Jeremy sleeping on the sofa. I said goodbye to Sharpay and went into the kitchen. I was making a sandwich when I felt an arm wrap around her stomach.

"Hi gorgeous, did you find a dress for the wedding." Troy said.

"Yeah, did you guys find your tuxes." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. Hey do you want to have a date night. Your parents offered to watch Jeremy tonight." He said.

"Yeah. What do you want to do." She said.

"I was thinking a dinner and a movie. Than come back and work on our honeymoon location." He said.

"Okay, I'm going to call my parent to see what time I will drop of Jeremy." She said.

"okay, love you." Troy said.

"love you too." She said.

She went to their bedroom and picked up her cell phone. She dialed her parents number and told them she will bring them over in 20 minutes. She went over to Jeremy room and packed his bag.

She woke him up and gave him a bath. She took him over to her parents and went home when she got a text from Troy.

Hey i have a surprise for you. can you come too where I first told you I love you - Troy

Sure babe what my surprise - Gabriella

Just come and go to Sharpay to get dressed and hair done. I am turning my phone off. Love you gorgeous - Troy

I pull up at Sharpay apartment and I knock on the door to see Sharpay dressed in her bridesmaid dress.

"Sharpay what going on and why are you in your dress," Gabriella said.

"Troy told me not to tell you but you need to put on your dress and I will do hair and make up." Sharpay said.

"okay but I know what going on now," Gabriella Said.

Gabriella went into the bathroom and thought about the news she received a couple days ago.

Flashback

Gabriella had woke up and felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and throw up. She goes into the medicine cabinet to get Tylenol when she sees a box of Tampon. She starts to think back to when she last had her menstrual cycle. She remember she didn't have it last months either. She got at the pregnancy test, she keeps hidden in the linen closet all the way in back. She took it out of the box and took it and it was positive. She and Troy are having another baby.

She hasn't told Troy that she is pregnant again.

She puts on her dress and walks out to see her mom. Staring at her.

"Oh mija, you look beautiful," Her mom said.

Gabriella saw her dad at the top of the steps. He grabbed her hand and helped her downstairs. They got to the limo and got in to see Jeremy and Troy in the backseat.

She got in and Troy moved over to sit next to her. He kissed her and said,"surprise, I know you did not want a big wedding. So I decide we should get married where I first told you I love you when we were on the run."

She started to cry and said," I love you too."

They arrived at the camp site and she saw a archway and chairs set up and a priest up front. He helped her get out of the limo. Troy went to the alter with Jeremy and Sharpay went to stand on the other side. Gabriella mom took a seat. Gabriella walked up with her dad.

"I do," she said.

"I do," he said.

They were married and went to the reception. Where Gabriella made a big announcement.

"Troy and Jeremy, I have something to tell you guys... I'm Pregnant." she said.

Troy and Jeremy both looked happy.


End file.
